


Don't Let Me Fall

by orphan_account



Series: Two Sides to Every Story [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Lies, Love vs. Duty, Miscommunication, Two Sides to Every Story, Uncondition Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Loki lets go....</p><p>How centuries of lies, truths and twisted words leads to this.</p><p>The events leading up to Thor. AU post-Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Their are two parts to this fic and are meant to be read together. This one and Don't Let Go. Both will be updated at the same time. The other one is in Odin's POV. This is in Loki's POV.

The way they hang from the abyss reminds him of that quaint Midgardian game, a barrel of monkeys. And isn't that what they, all three of them, truly are at their very core? Three little monkeys are hanging from the edge... Animals. They eat, sleep, and fuck just as animals do. They have a deeply ingrained sense of self-preservation as all creatures in the Nine Realms do. [And look at us now!] Loki barely contains the bitter laugh that threatens to escape his lips. [We are not different you and I, are we Father??]

"I could have done it Father!" [SEE!! Do you see? We're the same.. the same!]

"I could have done it!" [Please tell me we're the same. Tell me I'm not monster. Please, Papa. Please.]

"For you. For all of us!" [Tell me it wasn't a lie. Tell me it was jest. I'm you're son! IamIamIamIam... I just proved it. Ikilledthem...Killedhim For you! Please, Papa. Please]

A second passes in Yggdrasil and Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard waits for an answer.

An eternity passes for and his father [Say you're my father pleaspleasepleaseplease] only stares at him.

"No, Loki." [No, Loki.NoNOnonoNOOno]

His father [NOT-father!!!!] face is blank. His voice is calm.

Loki takes in a breath.

_Three little monkeys are hanging from the edge.... ___

He releases it.

_One lets go.... ___

It takes him only less than a moment to make his decision. He lets go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And the monster is dead.... ___

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this fic was only half an idea since I first watched Thor. I was inspired by proantagonist's fic bargaining. If you haven't read that then do it now!


End file.
